Human whole saliva and gingival crevicular fluid (GCF) are comprised of substances from several sources including polymorphonuclear leukocytes (PMNs). PMNs enter the oral cavity in large numbers and contain substantial amounts of several substances which when released into saliva and GCF have the capacity to significantly affect the biologic properties of the fluids. However, the quantitative contribution to oral fluids by PMNs, as well as that by other sources, is poorly understood. Determination of the amount of substances from PMNs in oral fluids has been handicapped by lack of techniques for the specific assay of PMN components. Myeloperoxidase (MPO) is an enzyme present in PMNs in relatively high concentration and which likely has significant effects on oral health. Salivary glands do not produce MPO. This research has 2 specific aims which will contribute to filling the above noted information gaps: (a) development and evaluation of an enzyme linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA) for MPO, and (b) establishment of the MPO levels in saliva and GCF given by the technique. Two types of ELISA procedures, competitive antigen immunoassay and noncompetitive sandwich antigen immunoassay will be examined. The best ELISA for MPO then will be applied to samples collected from 3 subject groups. MPO will be determined in unstimulated and stimulated whole and unstimulated and stimulated parotid saliva. Unstimulated whole saliva from subjects with periodontitis also will be analyzed. Finally, MPO will be measured in GCF collected at sites with moderate to severe periodontitis and at sites with minimal periodontal disease. Attainment of the 2 specific aims will aid subsequent detailed investigation of the relationship of the PMN to oral health.